dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Nelo
Nelo Aurelius is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita originating from Echoes of Strife. He is the herald of the World's will, who seek to restore the rotting world by destroying it, then rebuild it from the ashes. Possessing the 'destruction' aspect of the Great Will, Nelo commands a terrifying flame that is capable of burning anything and everything into ashes. A cold and ruthless figure contrasting the fire he commands, Nelo have respect only for arms, and nothing else. Appearance Nelo is a tall, well-built man with a head full of pale, white hair with a tint of gold. His attire consists of a long coat reminiscence to that of a vampire hunter, which is layered with a vest, a pair of long pants and darkly colored gloves. Story 1st Cycle= Nelo, upon being summoned was urged by the the World's will to destroy his current dimension. He is unable to do so, however, as his strength was severely bounded by his unfamiliarity with the current dimension's phenomenon. Despite having only limited strength, Eris kept Nelo to alert April and 0's ambitious goal of overthrowing her. Predictably, Nelo's volatile nature stopped him from getting along with the two Generals. |-| 2nd Cycle= Nelo ends up meeting Sanna Rekan, where he is interested by the latter's 'blank slate' and destructive capability. Lamenting of their fates, he convinces Sanna to use her destructive powers to the fullest extent. |-| 4th Cycle= Nelo later encounters Ruger, whose existence reminds him of the humanity that he once possess, and the knight's black flames triggers The World's destructive urge to dispose of the latter. The two clash, resulting a close battle where each were unable to gain any upper hand. Partly not fully regained his strength and impressed by the knight's tenacity, Nelo left Ruger to his own devices. Unbeknownst by Nelo himself, deep down, it was his human subconscious who decided to spare the knight. He later re-encounters Sanna, who begin questioning their fate, in which the Nelo is convinced that no one can truly escape it. |-| 5th Cycle= Nelo re-encounters Ruger for the second time, in which the two warriors clash yet again. This time, Nelo was able to overpower Ruger, but before he was able to deal the killing blow, Argence came to Ruger's aid and they were able to fend off Nelo. |-| 6th Cycle= Having grown accustomed to the world's phenomenon, Nelo was slowly able to regain more and more access to his strength. He then seeks out Ruger, wanting to finish their match once and for all. Despite Ruger's best efforts, he is quickly overwhelmed by Nelo's drastic growth in strength. Genuinely impressed with the fight, Nelo grants Ruger a grand send-off, ending the knight with a grand volley of flames. Nelo's actions drives Argence into an anguished rage, and by extension, causes Sanna to ally with her against him. The two track down Nelo with the intent of killing him. After an arduous battle, Nelo defeats the both of them. As Nelo attempts of deal the finishing blow, Argence pushed Sanna aside and took the full brunt of Nelo's flames, killing her. As Argence fades to nothingness, Nelo look towards the fleeing Sanna, though he did not pursue her, convinced that their paths will cross again. |-| 7th Cycle= True to Nelo's prediction, the two did indeed cross path for one, final time. Nelo then proceeds to mock Sanna's newfound perspective of life, a cold statement reflecting on those he mercilessly cut down. Rather than giving in Nelo's taunt, however, Sanna simply remarked that she wishes to hear the words from Nelo, not as a tool of the Great Will, but as a free man. Sanna's response provoked a stunned reaction from Nelo, who resigned himself to a fate rejected by all, and thus see fit only to retaliate. For the first and last time, the humanity Nelo had discarded so long ago briefly resurfaces, admitting that his hate was perhaps ill-placed, but it was too late for him to stop now. Readying his sword, Nelo challenged Sanna to a battle. Realizing Sanna now wishes to fight with a clear mind, an excited Nelo greets her by unleashing the full extent of his destructive capability. Both fought a lengthy and bitter fight, transforming whatever that surrounds them into nothing by ashes. Nelo was eventually able to gain the upper hand by restraining White bird, then rushes in to impale Sanna with one of his flaming spears. Realizing what has happened, Nelo's expression softens briefly, revealing a weary, teary look. Noticing that, Sanna gave up her last opportunity to retaliate by giving Nelo a hug instead, comforting his human-side. Sanna then fades to ashes, leaving a confused and griefing Nelo. As a result of the arduous battle, Nelo ended up being in worse shape than he was when first summoned; his strength was greatly diminished (less than the starting Cycle) and he was heavily wounded. |-| 12th Cycle= Having utterly lost everything, Nelo withdrew himself back to the fallen cathedral from his own world. While recuperating his wounds, Sanna's words and actions lingers in his mind. Reflecting on Sanna's last question, Nelo can't help but to let out a bitter laugh. His thoughts are then interrupted by the footsteps of a familiar woman, Yuan, who offered him one last chance. Despite feeling guilt from his actions so far, Nelo rejected her offer, repeating his intent of carrying forward. Confessing his true intent, Nelo used what strength he had turn away from Yuan, leaving the mage to contemplate her actions against Nelo. |-| 13th Cycle= Nelo re-encounters Yuan at the fallen cathedral from their own world. With Nelo's failing body held together by his strength of spirit, his goals unfulfilled, both Nelo and Yuan engaged into a sword fight. Despite his wounds, Nelo's experience in battle was able to overwhelm Yuan, repeated bashing his already blunt sword towards Yuan's defensive stances. The clashing of steel ends as Nelo's sword snaps from his repeated attacks, where Yuan quickly retaliated by impaling him with her sword - the only attack she ever executed. To her, it felt like a ruthless execution of an anguished man of failed ideals, but to Nelo, it was a good enough closure of his incomplete mess of a life. With his last breath, he complimented his adversary, then fades to ashes, like so many felled by him. Battle ---- ---- Nelo Heat Kaiser – Scorches the earth with the wrath of imperishable flames. ---- Nelo is a Heat Kaiser, assailing his opponent with endless string of fire augmented attacks. Pressing during specific frames of Nelo's BRV combos will have him performing a quick dash, which stuns the opponent for a short moment and resets his current action, essentially allowing Nelo to extend his combo. Nelo's 'Dextral/Sinistral' and 'Crossette/Salvo' combo can be branched from one another; for example, performing the first segmented animation of Sinistral will result in Nelo swinging his sword, then follow up with the 2nd segmented Dextral. Doing so eliminates Nelo's combo build-up to perform his finishers. Nelo's movements differs slightly from others; with precise placement and timing, Nelo can jump off his opponent, which will also reset his actions and interrupt the opponent's actions. On air-to-air rapid jump cancel>instant action links, however, will not stop Nelo and the opponent from slowly descending to the ground. Nelo's dodge/air dash also functions differently, as he blinks into a specific range rather than performing a roll/dash. Inputting + while Nelo is in idle will cause him to enter a taunt animation, playing sword guitar with riffs. The animation last indefinitely until Nelo performs any other action and Nelo's Ex meter will slowly increase while doing so. If performed during Ex Mode, Nelo begins siphoning the stage BRV and adds it to his own BRV counter, as well as accelerating the Regen effect. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Ex Mode Nelo's Ex Mode is Calamity Trigger, where he is engulfed with a dark red aura, distorting his appearance into that of a demon. Apart from the standard Regen, he gains the Enkindle ability, which increases his damage output, range, and overall speed. Next, he gains the Elemental Decay ability, which stacks up his Dextral/Salvo's defense cut effect as long as he is in Ex-Mode. Nelo's Sinistral/Dextral/Crosette/Salvo are automatically bumped to Melee/Ranged mid as the opponent is in about 4 character width radius of him. Nelo's Ex Mode activation also has a unique property, Distortion Flare, triggered by activating Ex Mode with R + , then repeat input again on specific hit-frames of his attacks. On execution, Nelo's attack animation will shift between his normal and Ex state. Depending on the timing of execution, Nelo's damage output on the said attack will be multiplied from between 1.5 to 3(Just Distort). Multiplier will take effect even if Nelo's BRV counter is 9999 on performing a HP attack, though the damage can only be seen on the opponent's depleted health counter. Every single hit from Nelo's movelist can be distorted. Regardless of the attack performed successfully or not, Distortion will inevitably revert Nelo back to neutral state with 70% Ex gauge. During Ex Mode, rapid air-to-air jump cancel>instant action links also slows both Nelo's and the opponent air momentum to a crawl, greatly increasing his air time. Nelo's Ex Burst is Echoes of Strife. In his Ex Burst Nelo bursts into a large mass of flames and goes on a rampage. The player must then steer Nelo towards the opponent to rack up the damage. Each successful hit leaves a trail of blazing flame that eats away the opponent. A perfected Ex Burst results in an area completely filled with flames, which burns away into a whiteout. A failed Ex Burst result in a vortex of flames imprisoning the opponent, where Nelo then outstretches his hands in a ripping motion, tearing the opponent within the flames apart instead. If the opponent is KO'd by Nelo's perfected Ex Burst, the screen turns grayscale and fades into a field of ashes with static interference, as Nelo then runs his hand across his hair, his dark aura disperse into ashes with the motion. Equipment Nelo can equip the following: Swords, Grappling, Helmets, Hats, Armor, Clothes, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: The Descent of God/Inst ver.'' *''World Map Theme: Demon World/Choir'' *''Battle: Dante Battle'' *''Infinity Nelo: The Descent of God'' Rival Battle *''Vs EoS Characters: Snow in Summer'' *''Vs Sanna: Song of the Ancients/Fate'' *''Vs Ruger: Ultraviolet'' *''Vs 0: The Man'' Quotes Default= |-| Default specific (A)= |-| Default specific (B)= |-| Default specific ©= Category: Characters